Capitulo 1Cambios en mi Vida
by musicaldoodle98
Summary: Liz,una niña común con unos padres no tan comunes. Zim,un invasor desterrado creyendo que esta en una misión de conquista secreta. Dib,un chico humano que quiere que el secreto de Zim sea revelado. Aunque no lo crean estos 3 tienen mucho en común,buscan una parte faltante de ellos. ¿Lograran encontrar lo que buscan?
1. Chapter 1 Una Pequeña Introducción

**Capiulo en mi Vida.**

**Zim,un invasor desterrado del planeta Irk,creyendo estar en la Tierra por una misión secreta de conquista,para ocultar su identidad,no usaba nada más que un peluquín color negro y 2 lentes de contacto color azul claro,ni siquiera se preocupaba por ocultar el color verde de su piel,ya que la mayoria de la población terrestre,era conformada por completos mediocres,todos exepto por el chico humano,Dib Membrana,el cual desde el primer contacto con Zim,supo de su identidad secreta.**

**El alien no se preocupaba mucho por que el niño estubiera enterado de ello,pues sabría que nadie iba a creerle en una ás,tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar,como la destrucción de ese planeta y de esa particular raza,tenía sed de triunfo,sed de derramar sangre de inocentes,pues lo Irkens estan hechos para destruir y conquistar,nada más.**

**Se había sentido algo solo ultimamente,y más cuando veia a las parejas de humanos por las calles en las tardes de primavera.**

**Al principio,la idea de que juntaran sus labios y compartieran saliva,a lo cual los humanos llaman "Besos"le parecia simplemente ,luego le llego una pequeña pizca de curiosidad y decidio investigar más sobre este sentimiento que surge tan recurrentemente en los humanos.**

**¡****Computadora!-Dijo Zim gritando por toda la base.**

**¿Si,amo?-Respondío muy servicial la computadora.**

**Dáme toda la información que tengas sobre "El Amor",este sentimiento me tiene muy intrigado-Dijo Zim con un tono algo curioso.**

**Cuando Zim dio la ordén,la computadora comenzo a mostrar en su pantalla,imagenes de parejas besandose,abrazandose y tomados de la mano,tambien se podían apreciar imagenes de familias unidas,y de grupos de amigos muy felices.**

**El amor,es un sentimiento que se experimenta hacia otra persona,se sabe que se tiene cuando quieres estar en compañia de la persona en cuestión,tambien cuando se quiere protegerla,cuidarla y dar todo por esta.-Dijo la computadora-Según los humanos-Continuó-Es cuando sientes algo especial por alguien.**

**Hhhhhmmmm,Bien,Gracias computadora,es todo por ahora.-Zim dijo con un tono mas suave.**

**Esto dejo al pequeño Irken algo pensativo,y con un sentimiento de soledad aún más grande que antes.**

**Pero,trato de no pensar más en eso,y concentrarse en las maniobras que usaria al día siguiente en la escuela.**

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar del planeta,una chica de cabello color castaño,el cual le llegaba a la espalda,que usaba un blusa color blanco,bastante delgada,con un rostro el cual la hacía ver muy tierna,discutía con sus padres.**

**¡NO!-Decía la chica algo molesta.**

**Vamos,hija,sabemos que sera algo dificil,pero te acostumbraras.-Decía su padre.**

**¡Dije que No!No pienso dejar todo lo que hemos logrado aquí para luego llegar a otro lugar y echarlo TODO a perder-La chica aumentaba cada vez más el tono de su voz mientras cruzaba sus brazos.**

**Vamos nena,yo se que es dificil,pero,te acostumbraras.-Decia su madre.**

**Siempre dicen lo mismo"Vamos hija,te acostumbraras"y justo cuando creo que lo logre,Puff!Nos largamos otra vez solo por sus estupidos empleos!-La niña decia con lagrimas en los ojos.**

**Porfavor,linda,en serio necesitamos esto.-Decian los padres tratando de tranquilizarla.**

**Bien,pero espero que sea la ultima vez que lo hagamos-Finalizo la chica algo disgustada.**

**Gracias pequeña,ahora,sube al auto.-Dijo su madre feliz de la decisión de su unica hija.**

**Mientras su auto volvia a la carretera,la chica miraba por la ventanilla aquel largo trayecto que tenian que que tenia que ser razonable con sus padres,pues ellos le habían dado todo para compensar su ezcases en el hogar,ya que ambos eran cientificos muy recordo que se mudaban por que tenían que crear algún experimento raro en compañia de un tal "Profesor Membrana".Su padre interrumpio sus pensamientos tocando suavemente su hombro.**

**Amor,te puedo dar un adelanto de cual sera tu escuela-Dijo su padre,con una sonria en su boca,para tratar de alegrarla.**

**Seguro,¿Por qué no?-Dijo con indiferencia.**

**En cuanto su padre le enseño la foto a la chica,ella salto del miedo.**

**¡Dios Santo!¡¿Qué Diablos es Eso?!-Dijo la chica asustada.**

**Liz,no exageres,es una buena escuela.-Dijo su padre,con el afán de tranquilizarla.**

**¡Si,Claro!Con todos esos niños enfermizos,que al parecer,no van a hablar con migo.-Liz remilgo.**

**¡Ah!De eso no te preocupes,en esa escuela estudía el hijo del Profesor Membrana,como dijo que se llama...hhmmmmm..Dib!-Dijo el cientifico.**

**¡Ha!¡Eso es aún peor!-Liz hablo con una voz renegada.**

**Vamos,nena,dale una oportunidad al pobre chico,puede que si lo conoces,te de una gran sorpresa,o,no lo se,puede que conozcas a alguien más.-Le comento su padre para animarla.**

**No había dicho Membrana que,su hijo estaba algo..*ajam*¿¡LOCO!?-Grito Liz.**

**Ya basta,solo,trata de acostumbrate.-Termino el padre de Liz con un tono seco.**

**Al fin habían llegado a la casa en la que vivirian,o más bien,donde viviria su hija,la cual era la casa continua a la de el Profesor Membrana.**

**Cuando el Padre de Dib supo que habían llegado,planeo ir a darles una calida bienvenida al vecindario.**

**Hijos-Dijo el Profesor antes de que fuerán a recibir a sus favor,traten de recibir a la chica nueva con una buena cara,y sin rarezas tambien,por que voy a trabajar con sus padres un buen tiempo.¿Esta bien,Dib?**

**Pero¡¿Por qué me lo dices a mi?!-pregunto Dib alterado.**

**Solo,prometelo hijo-Le replico el Profesor.**

**Esta bien-Suspiro Dib.**

**Muy bien,vamos con los nuevos vecinos.-Dijo feliz el Profesor Membrana.**

**Gaz,¿Crees que la niña nueva sea bonita?-Pregunto Dib a su hermanita,mientras ella solo jugaba en su Game Slave 2.**

**No lo se,y no me importaria mucho si lo fuera-Dijo Gaz-Si juega Game Slave seria una linda coincidencia-Dijo para que su hermano la dejara jugar empaz.**

**La familia Membrana fue a encontrarse con la Familia Cano y mientras los 3 cientificos discutian sobre temas bastante aburridos,los hermanitos Membrana fuerón a saludar a la niña ueva.**

**¡Hola,amiga!-Dijo Dib con una sonrisa en la boca.**

**Uuummm..Hola,chicos.-Dijo Liz,con algo de indiferencia.**

**Como sea...-Balbuseo Gaz.**

**¡Gaz!No seas grosera,¡Saludala Bien!-Regaño Dib a su hermana menor.**

**Hehe..No hay problema-Dijo Liz,con ,Gaz¿Usas el obsoleto,GS2?-Liz le pregunto.**

**¿Obsoleto?-Pregunto Gaz sintiendose provocada.**

**Bueno,si,yo tengo el Game Slave 3,tomalo si quieres,nena-Dijo Liz algo presuntuosa.**

**Wow-Abrio sus ojos del asombro-Gracias,niña,¿Sabes?¡Me caes bien!-Dice Gaz mienras vuelve a cerrar sus ojos,sonrie y vulve a jugar.**

**Bueno,¿A ti que te gusta,Dib?-Pregunta Liz curiosamente.**

**Me gusta mucho todo lo paranormal-Dice Dib algo sonrrojado.**

**¡A mi tambien,supongo que seremos buenos amigos!¿Quisieras contarme algo más sobre ti?-Dijo Liz**


	2. Chapter 2 Nuestros Inicios

**Capitulo 2**

**Dib y Liz caminaban tranquilamente por la calle hablando de sus gustos,todo iba bastante bien,los chicos nunca habian encontrado a alguien tan parecido al otro,despues de todo,Liz parecia haber encontrado a su primer amigo.**

**Dib,no pense que fueramos tan parecidos-Menciono Liz alegre.**

**Bueno,es un coincidencia,¿No lo crees?-Contesto Dib con una tierna sonrisa.**

**Supongo,que si,y me gusta mucho esta coincidencia-Dijo Liz con un pequeño sonrrojo en sus mejillas.**

**Los dos chicos se mirarón fijamente a los ojos por unos cuantos minutos,completamente sonrrojados,despues decidierón bajar las miradas y siplemente sonreir.**

**Uuuummm...Mira Liz,el camión de los helados,¿Quieres ir por uno?-Dijo Dib para tratar de romper el hielo.**

**Claro,vamos por un helado.-**

**Entonces,la chica nueva le tendió tiernamente la mano a su nuevo compañero,para que juntos pudieran cruzar la ,con una sonrisa tímida la tomo y así fuerón juntos a comprar un rico helado.**

**Desde el momento en el que tomarón sus manos para ir por un helado ,no se habían soltado,al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de ello,hasta que llegarón a un pequeño rincón de un parque cercano a sentarse.**

**Bien Dib,¿Quieres que nos sentemos Aquí?-Pregunto Liz mientras lamia su helado.**

**Claro,este es un buen lugar-Respondio Dib-Tiene buen ambiente.**

**Hahaha,ok,hay que sentarnos-**

**Uuuumm,Dib-**

**¿Si,Liz?-**

**No hemos soltado nuestras manos,¿Te diste cuenta?-**

**¡¿En serio?!Wow,cuanta unidad entre nosotros-**

**¡Lo se!-**

**Los chicos acercarón sus rostros tiernamente con los ojos entrecerrados,hasta que a Dib se le cayo el helado encima de la blusa de Liz,fue cuando ambos agitarón rapidamente sus cabezas para volver a la realidad.**

**Ay Dios,Lo siento,Liz.-Dijo Dib tartamudeando,muy avergonzado.**

**No-no hay problema, me gustaba esta blusa-Respondio Liz tiernamente para tranquilizar a Dib.**

**No enserio,Perdón-**

**No pasa nada,fue un pequeño accidentes pasan,y los amigos perdonan los accidentes.-Sonrió la niña tiernamente.**

**Ah si,los amigos-Dib dijo cabizbajo.**

**El chico recordo que solo eran amigos,que talvez esa chica que acababa de conocer,tenía mucho que ver aún en ese gran lugar y no podía decidir tan pronto si queria sostener una relación.**

**Toma mi gabardina,así al menos te cubrira la gran mancha que deje en tu blusa.-Dib ofrecio su gabardina,como hubiera hecho cualquier caballero.**

**¡Oh Dib,no es para tanto!-**

**Vamos,Por Favor,Me harias feliz si la usaras.-**

**Hehe.. ,que..-**

**¿¡Qué!?-**

**Que..¿Volvamos a...casa?-**

**Ahh,Claro-**

**Los dos chicos volvieron a el vecindario en el que vivian,en el trayecto,conversaban sobre su vida y otras cosas así.**

**Entonces,¡¿En serio crees qué hay un extraterrestre en tu salón?!-Pregunto Liz intrigada.**

**No,yo no lo creo,¡Estoy Seguro!-Dijo Dib alzando su pecho con orgullo.**

**Bien,Investigador Paranormal,¡Me gustaria mucho asistir al mismo salón que tu!-**

**Hhhhmmm..Dijiste que asistirias a mi escuela,¿No?-**

**Sip,así es,compañero.-**

**¿Quien sera tu maestro?-**

**Mi maestra,sera la Señorita que es algo amargada.-**

**¡Ha,lo es!-**

**¡¿Cómo lo Sabes?!-**

**Por que...ella es mi maestra.-**

**Osea que,¡¿Si estamos en la misma clase?!-**

**Si-**

**¡Genial!-**

**Los chicos al fin habían llegado a sus hogares,Dib decidio acompañar a su nueva amiga a su casa,aunque no estuviera tan distanciada de la suya.**

**Bueno Liz,aquí estamos,en el portico de tu Casa-Dijo Dib con una voz satisfecha.**

**Hahaha...Gracias Dib,¡Hoy en serio me divertí mucho!-**

**Yo opíno lo Mismo-**

**Hubo una pequeña pausa mientras los dos chicos pensaban en lo que habían hecho ese día.**

**Bien,mis padres deben estar trabajando aún con tu Padre,así que,supongo que mejor voy a dormir.-**

**Oye-**

**¿Qué pasa Dib?-**

**¿Quieres que Gaz y yo pasemos por ti mañana,Para ir a la escuela juntos?-**

**¡Seria un placer!-Liz contesto con un ligero sonrojo.**

**¡Bien,te veo mañana!-**

**Adios.-**

**Como lo prometío,Dib junto con Gaz fue a recoger a Liz para ir a la escuela.**

**Dime Gaz,¿Como esta ese Game Slave 3?-Dijo Liz tratando de romper la tensión de ese momento tan incomodo.**

**¡Esta genial!Tiene más mini niveles y Nuevas armas para cazar a los cerdos un muy buen .-Respondio Gaz concentrada en su nuevo Game Slave.**

**¡No hay de Que!Me alegra que te guste-**

**Había sonado el timbre de la escuela y los chicos ya estaban en sus aulas,exepto por Liz,la cual esperaba en la puerta de entrada de el salón para cuando la Señorita Bitters la llamara para presentarla al ,estaba entusiasmada por conocer al extraterrestre del que Dib le hablo.**

**Mientras tanto,en la entrada de la escuela,Zim corria por que sabia que se le había echo tarde,pues se quedo despierto toda la noche agregando nuevas aplicaciones a su Pak.**

**Liz caminaba nerviosa por los pasillos,pensando en que podria decir cuando llegara el momento de conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.**

**Dios,entro en unos minutos y no se que voy a decir-Decía para sí,en aquellos solitarios pasillos.**

**Deberia practicar,solo para no hacer el ridiculo frente a Dib,El Alien y los otros ..¡¿Qué tal estaria algo así?!**

**¡¿Estan listos para rockear,septimo grado?!¡No,no,no!Eso es más bien ridiculo.¿Y si hago esto?**

**¡HOLIIS!¡MI NOMBRE ES LIZ!¡Y ME GUSTAN LOS DINOSAURIOS Y LOS WAFFLES!...¡NO!**

**Cuando Liz queria intentar otra forma de presentación,choca con el esperado Zim,a quien tanto anhelaba ver,aunque no supiera exactamente quien era.**

**Estupida Humana,¡¿Por que no te fijas por donde haces tus tonterias?!-Grito Zim por el golpe que había recibido.**

**Auch...Si amigo estoy bien,¡Gracias por preocuparte!-Contesto Liz sarcasticamente.**

**¡Silencio,ahora ayuda a el gran Zim a ponerse de pie!-**

**Pues,si no hay otra alternativa...-**

**Liz va a ayudar al arrogante chico verde con el que había chocado,tendiendole su mano para poder ponerlo de pie.**

**Zim toma su mano un tanto disgustado,la chica no sentia algo tan diferente hacia el.**

**¡¿Ves lo que provocaste humana?!¡Has arruinado el gran porte de Zim!-Gritaba Zim con un tono bastante arrogante.**

**Si,como sea,¡Ahora largo!Apuesto que solo quieres molestar.-**

**¡¿Zim,MOLESTIA?!-**

**Así es,niño raro,¡ERES UNA MOLESTÍA!-**

**Mira quien habla,¡Apestosa!-Bueno de hecho,no tienes un olor tan malo.-**

**Oh,¡¿Me debo ofender?!-**

**No,tonta,¡Zim te hizo un cumplido!-**

**Ok,Gracias por eso...creo..-Y,disculpa si fuí grosera,estoy algo nerviosa-**

**Hhhmmm,el gran Zim tiene curiosidad,cuentame-**

**¡Claro,si quieres!Mira,hoy es mi primer día en esta rara y tenebrosa escuela,y no se como me voy a presentar.-**

**¡Espera!¿Dices que estas en la misma clase que yo?-**

**Supongo..yo..Un Momento,Tienes piel verde...-**

**Si,es..una..enfermedad..-Dijo nervioso el Alien**

**¡Aaaaahhh,eres el extraterrestre!-Grito Liz alterada**

**¡Mientes,terricola,Zim definitivamente no es un Alien!-**

**Ah,¿Entonces tu eres Zim?-**

**¿Quien te conto sobre la existencia de este increible especimen?-**

**No tengo que contestar...**

**Fue la larva Dib,¿no?-**

**Si..-**

**Bueno,ya que tu sabes mi nombre,yo deberia conocer el tuyo.-**

**Oh..Claro,soy Liz-**

**¡Bien,Liz,recordare bien ese nombre!-**

**¡¿En serio?!-Pregunto Liz ilusionada**

**¡Si,humana!Es el nombre de mi posible nueva nemesis-**

**Ah,Claro-Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza algo desepcionada.**

**Zim se dio cuenta de su reacción y la miro desconcertadamente.**

**¿Querias algo más de parte de Zim,larva?-**

**Uuuumm..pues la verdad..yo..-**

**En ese momento la Señorita Bitters salio para avisarle a Liz que había llegado la hora de presentarse.**

**Liz,es hora de que te presentes y...¡Zim!¡¿Qué haces aquí?!Tú deberias estar adentro desde hace 15 minutos.¡Entren Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 Descubriendo Quien Eres

**Capitulo Quien Eres.**

**La Señorita Bitters había interrumpido el encuentro que había tenido Zim y Liz,obligandolos a entrar al saló chica había sentido algo repentino hacía el alien,no era un sentimiento como para destruirlo o una cosa así,si no,algo extraterrestre no sabía que pensar aún,se había sentido extraño al haber estado tan cerca de un humano,sin haberle lanzado montones de insultos,simplemente,se sento a ver como se presentaba aquella humana,que lo hacía sentir tan extraño.**

**Bien niños,les presento a la chica que se unira a nuestro montón de individuos sin futuro,su nombres es,Liz.-Dijo la Señorita Bitters,como comunmente hace cuando llega un nuevo estudiante.-Liz,presentate rapido,por que la escandalosa voz de un nuevo y apestoso elemento en este lugar me provocara una fuerte jaqueca,así que,¡APRESURATE!-**

**Uuumm...uummm...Hola,chi-chicos,mi nombre es...-Balbuseaba Liz,pero en ese instante,volteo a ver a su amigo Dib,el cual le brindaba mucho apoyo,para que no se sintiera í se sintio más segura,tomo aire y continuo.**

**Como decía la Señorita Bitters,Me llamo Liz,y,soy nueva en esta escuela-**

**De repente,como hay en todos los casos,el tipico chico burlón de ese salón,comezo a gritarle tonterias,para que ella desconfiara.**

**¡Oh vamos,dinos algo que no sepamos!-Grito arrogante el chico mientras todos en el aula reian.**

**Haha...si...claro..-Dijo Liz algo desanimada.-Como sea,yo,Soy la hija de los Doctores Cano,y...-**

**¿No querras decir,Caño?-Volvia a burlarse el niño.**

**Ok,puedes meterte,con migo,con mi habla,con mi personalidad,pero nunca,y digo en serio,NUNCA,TE METAS CON MI FAMILIA!**

**¡¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?!¿Llorar?-**

**El unico que va a llorar aquí,eres tú,¡ Estupido Mono Apestoso!(Palabra Original:Pinche Chango Mamón)-Grito Liz alterada,mientras le lanzaba al chico el borrador del pizarrón en la cara.**

**¡Ya basta,NO ME LASTIMES!-Suplicaba el niño mientras lloraba tirado en el suelo.**

**¡Disculpate primero,Cabeza de Chorlito!-Insulto Liz mientras se acercaba a donde el niño estaba tirado.**

**No tengo Por que-Respondio temblando de Miedo el chico.**

**¡Morceau de Merde séchée Stupide,excusez-vous,ou je te Jure que je te Prescris pour Violer ta mère,putain de trou du cul!-Grito la niña agitada(No traduzcan eso,porfavor)**

**La maestra Bitters se quedo con la boca abierta con solo haber escuchado esas palabras.**

**¡¿Hablas Frances?!-Pregunto el Burlón.**

**E Italiano,compañero,ahora,¡PIDE DISCULPAS!-**

**¡Esta bien,esta bien!¡LO SIENTO!-**

**Liz dejo caer al niño contra el suelo y fue al frente del salón para continuar su presentación tranquilamente.**

**Como decía,Soy la hija de los Cientificos Cano,y por esa unica razón estoy aquí,Solo no me provoquen y nos llevaremos exelentemente como amigos y compañeros unidos.-**

**Bien Liz,te sentaras en el lugar de Zita-Dijo la Señorita Bitters.**

**Si Señorita.-**

**Ya la oiste niña-Le decía friamente a Zita-¡Ahora fuera de mi asiento!**

**Si,Claro-Decía Zita con miedo.**

**Zim se dio cuenta de que la niña nueva que había conocido en los pasillos,era muy diferente a la que vio hace unos momentos,podía tener una cubierta tierna por fuera,pero era muy dura y agresiva por dentro,el no sabía por que,pero era algo que le fascinaba de Irken estaba nervioso por tener a esa chica sentada detras suyo,no sabía si debía hablar con ella o simplemente pasarla por alto,despues,cuando creyo que tomo la mejor descición,volteó a verla.**

**Hola Liz-Dijo Zim tratando de sonar seductor,aunque no sabía exactamente por que.**

**Hola Zim,mira que rara coincidencia,¡Estamos sentados juntos!-**

**Si,supongo que eso nos dara una oportunidad para conocernos..o...saber las debilidades de mi enemiga-Dijo nervioso**

**Creo que podria decir lo mismo-Menciono con una mirada desafiante.**

**Dib veia como su amiga hablaba con ese chico verde al que tanto odiaba,y sentia una presión muy fuerte en su estomago,como si algo le hubiera causado algun dientes rechinaban con el simple hecho de saber que Liz se sentia bien al estar al lado de su más grande enemigo.**

**Era hora del recreo,el timbre al fin había sonado,Dib se sentía aliviado por poder estar con esa chica con la que tanto se había encariñado.**

**¿Liz,quieres que vayamos a la cafetería?¡Hoy sirven Maiz con Mayonesa!-Dijo Dib tratando de convencer a la Niña para que fuera con el.**

**Claro Dib,¡¿Por que no?!-Respondío Liz.**

**Liz,ven conmigo,¿Quieres?Podriamos hablar sobre nosotros.-Dijo Zim emocionado antes de ver que Zim estaba acompañando a Liz.**

**Uuuummm..Zim,yo...-Dijo Liz,algo nerviosa.**

**¡¿Qué Haces con esta chica,Bestía-Dib?!-**

**¿¡Qué haces tu aquí tratando de llevarla contgo,Zim?!-**

**Liz ira conmigo,¡Humano Tonto!-**

**No,¡Ella ira Conmigo!-**

**Liz,¿Con quien quieres ir?-Pregunto Dib.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4 Estilo de Vida**

**¡No tenemos Todo el día Humana! Ahora ¡¿A quien Elijes?!-Gritaba Zim Histéricamente.**

**Uuuummm…Pues….Yo…-Decía Liz nerviosa sin saber que contestar. Con…**

**Liz, esta bien, vete con este alíen histérico, yo estaré bien.**

**¡¿En Serio, Dib?!-Preguntaba algo avergonzada la chica.**

**Si. Date el gusto, Zim.-Le decía Dib al niño verde, que al parecer, se sentía bien de haber conseguido su victoria.**

**¡Victoria para Zim! Vamos, Liz.-Decía Zim mientras tomaba de la mano a Liz**

**Pero...Yo...Dib…Adiós- Sonreía nerviosa la niña.**

**Dib se despidió con una falsa sonrisa en sus labios, le gustaba verla feliz, aunque Zim hubiera ganado. Liz se sentía un poco culpable y a la vez nerviosa de estar con aquel Irken. Zim tenía un sentimiento algo similar al de la humana, sentía infinitas ganas de conocerla y, por alguna razón, de no separarse de ella jamás, habían llegado a una mesa apartada en la cafetería de la escuela, donde hablarían más "Íntimamente".**

**Cuéntame, Liz, ¡¿Qué te gusta Hacer?! Estoy interesado en saber.-Preguntaba el extraterrestre con Curiosidad.**

**Bueno, nadie me había hecho esa pregunta ya hace mucho tiempo, así que, estoy algo nerviosa, pero, me gusta mucho cantar, dibujar, lo paranormal, tocar la guitarra, creo que eso seria todo lo que recuerdo. Respondió la joven chica con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Interesante. Eres diferente a todos aquí. Los demás son completos tontos, no tienen idea de lo que pasa por su mundo, o si alguien ¡Planea conquistarlo!-Decía Zim entre risas malvadas.-Solo daba ejemplos.- Sonrió Nervioso.**

**Relájate, se tu secreto, eres un extraterrestre que planea conquistar la Tierra-Decía Liz con un tono de lo más normal.**

**¡¿Como lo Sabes?!-Pregunto Zim sorprendido.**

**Por Favor, No soy estúpida, Tu piel es verde, Crees que los humanos son un error de especie, tienes anotaciones en tu cuaderno escritas en otra lengua, ¿Quieres que Continúe?-**

**Bueno, ¡¿Soy tan obvio?!-**

**Algo, pero, No creo que nadie más lo sepa, Te recuerdo que todos aquí son unos idiotas.-**

**Tienes Razón, pero, ¡Promete que no revelaras nada de esto a nadie!-**

**Lo Prometo-**

**¡¿Cómo se que es Cierto?!-**

**Así-**

**Liz beso la mejilla de Zim para demostrarle que lo que decía era sincero, aunque apenas se conocieran, podía depositar toda su confianza en ella.**

**Y… ¡¿Eso que fue?!-Pregunto Zim un poco sonrojado, mientras tocaba su mejilla.**

**Se llama "Beso" Tontito Verde. Si vas a intentar conquistar un Planeta, primero infórmate bien acerca de el.-Decía Liz un tanto nerviosa, pero feliz a la vez.**

**¡¿Beso?! Ósea,¡¿Con amor?!-**

**Podría decirse que, Si, te lo di con Amor, Pero, Amor de Amigos, Claro.-**

**Oh si. Entonces, creo que si puedo Confiar en ti después de Todo.-**

**¡¿Ya Lo Ves?!Y dime, ¿Te gusta la música?-**

**¡¿Música?!-**

**¡Ha! Tú, tienes mucho que aprender.-**

**¿Podrías Enseñarme?-**

**¡Por supuesto! ¡¿Te Gustaría ir a mi Casa después de la Escuela?!-**

**Eso, estaría, bien, supongo-**

**Perfecto, ¿Te puedo ver ahí a las 7:00? Mis padres trabajaran a esa hora con el Padre de Dib.-**

**¡¿El Padre de Dib?!-**

**No te preocupes, Ellos estarán en otro lugar, Podrías ir a cenar conmigo también-Sonrió tiernamente Liz.**

**Claro, así podre aprender más de ustedes-**

**Muy Bien, Esta es mi dirección. Te Veo Allá-**

**La escuela había terminado, Liz salió corriendo para poder arreglar algunos detalles de su casa antes de que Zim llegara a visitarla. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que sus padres seguían en su casa.**

**Mamá, Papá ¡¿Qué Hacen Aquí?!-Pregunto Liz asustada.**

**Es nuestra casa, tonta.- Respondió su Madre.**

**No, me refiero a que, Deberían estar con el Profesor Membrana, ¿no?-**

**No, hoy tomaremos este día libre para estar contigo.-**

**No, ¡No pueden!.-**

**Ay, la niña primero nos quiere en la casa, y ahora nos quiere correr.-**

**Es que, invite a un amigo a venir, y no quiero que lo espanten con sus locuras.-**

**No te preocupes, amor,**

**Haremos lo que podamos, ¡¿A que hora llega?!-**

**A las 7:00-**

**¡Entonces debes ir a arreglarte ahora!-**

**Muy Bien mamá, parece que va a salir contigo o algo así.-**

**No hay tiempo para bromas, querida, Ahora, ve a prepararte. **

**La madre de Liz cocinaba mientras su hija se preparaba para la llegada de aquel extraterrestre que tan bien le había caído.**

**Madre-Gritaba Liz alterada-¡¿Qué Cocinas?!**

**Es una sorpresa-Respondió su madre gritando para que Liz la escuchara.**

**Papá, No te pondrás celoso ¿Verdad?-**

**No te prometo nada Liz.-Decía su padre con los brazos cruzados.**

**¡Solo inténtalo!-**

**En eso, alguien había tocado el timbre de aquella casa, justamente a las 7:00 Pm, podrá ser el chico que Liz conoció en la escuela. Liz bajo rápidamente ya lista para su "Cita" con Zim, además, quería abrirle la puerta por si misma, pues si su padre lo hacía, algo malo pasaría.**

**Hola Zim-Dijo Liz tomando aire porque había ido a abrir la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.**

**Zim tenía agachada su cabeza, pues estaba nervioso por su primera cita con una chica, o lo que era peor, con una humana. Pero cuando levanto su cabeza para poder saludar a la niña, descubrió a alguien diferente, de la que había conocido en aquel plantel estudiantil.**

**Ho-hola Liz, debo decir que te ves muy….bonita-Dijo nervioso el Alíen.**

**Gracias, Zim, tú también te ves bien-Dijo Liz sonrojada al máximo.**

**¿Piensan pasar o no?-Interrumpió repentinamente el padre de Liz.**

**Ah, Zim, el es mi padre, El Profesor Cano. ¡Papá, saluda!-Susurro Liz a su padre.**

**Hola, tu eres Zim, ¿huh?-Dijo el padre con un tono seco mientras le tendía la mano a Zim para saludarlo.**

**Si, señor, es un gusto.- Zim saludo. **

**Le dio la mano al padre de Liz e hizo un gesto de dolor, pues el Profesor aplasto demasiado su mano. Liz miro enojada a su padre y el se retiro.**

**Pasa Zim, Bienvenido.- Dijo Liz para hacer sentir mejor a Zim.**

**Disculpa a mi Padre, es un loco celoso, como ya pudiste notar.-**

**Si con celoso te refieres a alguien que es muy fuerte como para aplastar manos, entonces si, lo es. Dijo Zim mientras sacudía su mano del dolor.**

**¡No tonto!-Dijo la chica mientras reía.**

**Me Refiero a que es demasiado, Sobreprotector.-**

**Oh, si que lo es.-**

**Pero ese es el trabajo de un Padre.-Continuo Liz mientras sonreía.**

**Hola Niños.-Dijo la madre de Liz con un tono amistoso.**

**Tú debes ser Zim.-**

**Si, ¡Yo Soy Zim!- Respondió Zim.**

**Bien, llegaste a tiempo para cenar, Zim.-**

**Mamá, dime que no cocinaste algo raro.-Decía Liz.**

**No se preocupe señora, yo no tengo hambre, además, venía a estudiar con Liz.-Contesto Zim.**

**Si, así que, vamos al cuarto, dile a mi padre que no…-Dijo Liz mientras tomaba a Zim de la mano y lo llevaba arriba.**

**No te preocupes hija, detendré a tu padre.- Respondió la señora para tranquilizarla.**

**¡Bien!-**

**Liz llevo a Zim corriendo a su habitación, se encerró en su cuarto con el extraterrestre para evitar que su padre pudiera interrumpirlos.**

**Te Salvaste de una horrible cena humana.-Dijo Liz mientras cerraba su puerta.**

**Se que hacer en momentos así.- Respondió Zim orgulloso de si mismo.-Entonces, así son los cuartos de las adolecentes terrícolas, ¿huh?-**

**Algo así, suelen ser diferentes, dependiendo de que persona lo habite.-Contesto mientras se sentaba en su cama e invitaba al Irken a hacer lo mismo.**

**Zim tomo asiento y miraba sorprendido el cuarto de Liz, mientras tomaba nota de todo lo que ahí había.**

**Bueno, ¿Qué quieres aprender primero?-Pregunto Liz.**

**¡Oh!-Exclamo Zim mientras guardaba en su Pak su libreta.-Pues, en la cafetería, Me hiciste una pregunta acerca de algo para humanos.**

**¡Ah! ¡La música!-**

**¡Si! ¡Exacto!-**

**Bueno, la música, es un tipo de sonido, que sirve, para entretener a la gente humana. Hay diferentes géneros.-Liz dijo mientras sacaba su reproductor musical y lo encendía.-Como, el Rock.-Continuo mientras hacía reproducir Live Wire de Mötley Crüe.-Pop-Reprodujo Little Things de One Direction.-O Electronic/Pop.-Reprodujo Who Owns My Heart de Miley Cyrus.**

**Hay muchos más géneros, pero estos son mis favoritos.-Finalizo Liz.**

**Bueno, Supongo que el Humano disfruta de diferentes tipos de ese raro pero a la vez melodioso sonido.-Dedujo Zim.**

**¡Exacto!-Dijo Liz.**

**Y, exactamente, ¿Cómo la Crean?-Pregunto el curioso extraterrestre.**

**Oh, pues, la mayoría de las canciones son producidas con la voz, y, con algunos o algún instrumento musical. Como yo, que toco la guitarra.-Afirmo Liz mientras sacaba su guitarra.-Mira-**

**La chica empezó a tocar su guitarra y a cantar para que Zim pudieras darse una idea de cómo se producían esos sonidos que tanto le gustaban a la gente.**

**Suenas como ellos, me gusta.-Dijo Zim cuando la chica había acabado.**

**No, ellos lo hacen muy bien, yo no-Decía Liz sonrojada.**

**¡Claro que Si! Cualquiera puede hacerlo, ¿no?-**

**Bueno, no todo el mundo, hay personas a las que se les da, y otras que simplemente no pueden.-**

**¡Lo Intentare!-Dijo Zim mientras tomaba la guitarra.**

**Al ver que a el no le salía el mismo resultado que a ella, comenzó a hartarse y soltó la guitarra en la cama.**

**¡Es Difícil!-Dijo Zim un tanto molesto.**

**Te dije que no todo el mundo puede.-Dijo Liz entre pequeñas risas.**

**Supongo, que, podría practicarlo un poco más.-**

**¡¿Por qué No?! Me sorprenderás mucho.-Sonrío Liz.**


	5. Chapter 5 Introducing Me

**Atención: Este episodio contiene material para mayores de 12 años, porfavor, tener discresión en el tema que esta tratandose al final de este capitulo.**

**Capitulo 5 Introducing Me.**

**Zim y Liz seguian hablando del comportamiento humano, lo que les gustaba hacer, lo que comian, porque lo comían y otras cosas así, mientras el Alíen tomába nota de todo lo que Liz le platicaba, apreciaba como sus labios se paseaban por todo el contorno de su boca al hablar,endulzada con una cubierta brillante y resaltante, como sus delicadas y suaves manos, se movian para ejemplificar algunas cosas al chico verde. Cuando era el turno de Zim para preguntar, Liz solo lo veia, con ojos a los que a ningun chico había visto antes, mientras se preguntaba el por que de su atracción hacía ese ser tan diferente, que ella llegaba a ver tierno y hasta sexy. Ella sabía que en algun momento tenía que despertar de aquellas fantasías y sueños despiertos, para volver a la realidad, y seguir hablando con el Irken acerca de la cultura que tenía su Raza.**

**Bueno Zim, al parecer esta noche, aprendiste mucho sobre mi especie. Ahora es mi turno de conocerte, no a ti como un especimen extraterrestre, si no como a una persona normal, ¡Dame una introducción de Tu Personalidad!-Decía Liz, tratando de convencer a el Chico Irken para que hablara.**

**Bueno, Yo, Uuummm...-Balbuseaba Zim nervioso.-No lo se, hay mucho que debes saber sobre mi, y ya es algo tarde, ¡Tengo que Irme!-**

**Si, Claro, pero, por lo menos, dejame acompañarte hasta la puerta. Si no,mi Padre podria hacer una mala movida contra tí.-**

**Tienes Razón, porfavor, Acompañame.-**

**Juntos llegarón hasta la puerta,sin ningun incombeniente, ambos estaban nerviosos, y no sabian que tipo de despedida podían poner en acción. Liz noto el sonrojo en aquel pequeño visitante, era muy diferente al de los humanos, este se tornaba de un color verde obscuro,sus mejillas estaban completamente invadidas por aquel color inusual en su piel, hasta que se armo de valor, y aquel chico decidio dirigir algunas palabras.**

**Bueno Liz, muchas gracias por este día de entrenamiento, ¡Jamas había aprendido tanto!-Dijo Zim.**

**No hay de que, Puedes volver cuando quieras.-Respondío Liz con ternura.**

**¡¿Qué te parece mañana?!-**

**¡Porsupuesto!Mis padres en serio no van a estar en casa mañana, y como es sabado, podrias venir más temprano, para aprender más cosas, Claro.-**

**¡Muy Bien, humana!Nos vemos mañana a las...-**

**Las 4:00-Interrumpio Liz-Y de paso, podrias, presentarte.**

**¡¿Zim, presentarse, MAÑANA?!-**

**Bueno, si no quieres, esta bien-**

**Mañana me presentare, te dare el gusto de que conozcas a fondo a Zim.-**

**Exelente, bueno, nos vemos mañana.-**

**Sí, Adios Liz.-**

**Zim caminaba en medio de la noche, con dirección a su casa, para descansar un poco y pensar en cual seria su forma de presentación con Liz.**

**¡Amo!Al fin llega, se tardo un poco más de lo esperado.-Dijo Gir desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado viendo el Programa del Mono Enojado.(Para mi,el progama del "Chango Mamón" Esa palabra, la Amo.)**

**Gir, necesito que...-Zim hizo una pausa para tragar saliva nervioso.-Me ayudes con Algo.**

**¡YAY! ¡El Amo Necesita mi Ayuda!-**

**Bueno, la chica de la que te hable...-**

**¡¿Liz?! -Gir interrumpe a su amo.**

**Si, Así es, Gir, ella quiere saber más sobre mi..-**

**Uuuuuhhh-**

**Pero yo no se como presentarme-**

**Hhhmmmmm...esto va a ser complicado, pero, podremos arreglarlo, ¿Qué le Gusta a la Chica?-**

**Bueno, le gusta la musica...-**

**¡AJA!-**

**¡¿Qué?!-**

**Lo que tiene que hacer es presentarse de una manera la cual ella encuentre agradable.-**

**¿Y esa Seria?-**

**¡La Musica,Amo!-**

**Ah, Claro.-**

**Y yo Tengo la canción perfecta.-**

**Gir enciende la televisión y con ella, el reproductor de D.V.D, y saca de una caja, un pequeño disco, el cual parecia ser una pelicula, la pone en el Reproductor de D.V.D, por más raro que pareciera, Gir poseia la colección de las peliculas Camp Rock, Zim solo observaba curioso al pequeño Robot, que elejía en el menu principal los videos musicales, y de ahí se fue a la canción titulada "Introducing Me" por Nick Jonas, la unidad S.I.R puso en Play el video, para que su amo simplemente observara, el gran trabajo que el seductor cantante y baterista: Nick Jonas hacía en el video. Todo empezaba en el muelle de un gran campamento, en el que Nick estaba sentado mientras sostenía una guitarra, y empezaba a vocalizar, relatandole a la muchacha junto a el, todo lo que le gustaba, simplemente cantando.**

**¡¿Por Qué ese chico de cabello alborotado canta todo sobre el?!-Preguntaba Zim**

**¡Shh, amo, solo observe!-Decía Gir.**

**Mientras Zim veía resignado aquella transmición, anotaba la letra completa de la canción, para despues hacerle algunos ajustes a su personalidad y poder hacer saber a la chica humana todo sobre el. Hasta que al final del video musical, cuando Nick terminaba de cantar la chica sonreía y decía tonterias como "Ahora si te conozco" o "Supongo que podria haber algo más entre nosotros".**

**Esto es perfecto, solo me falta tener un poco de destreza con la guitarra, y tener una voz parecida, a aquel mono terricola.-Decía Zim, mientras examinaba lo que había escrito.¡¿Qué Diablos?! ¡¿Cual es el problema con el cerebro de ese humano?!-Se preguntaba Zim sorprendido-Dice que le gusta el queso, ¡EN LA PIZZA! Y, que ama hacer sonreír a la gente... Es un tipo bastante raro, tendre que hacer algunos ajustes, tanto a esta letra como a mi Pak.¡Computadora!-**

**¿Si, Amo?-**

**Busca todas las canciones de este asqueroso humano, llamado, Nick Jonas, necesito adaptar su voz con la mia, de paso tambien busca una actualización para que mi Pak haga que pueda tocar la guitarra.-Ordenaba Zim.**

**Pero,Señor, eso es...Raro, algo que ningun Irken había pedido, pero, vere que puedo hacer.-Decía la Computadora un tanto extrañada.**

**Zim, Gir y la Computadora se quedarón despiertos hasta tarde actualizando el Pak, adaptando la voz de Zim, y corrigiendo la canció tenía que dormir un poco, así que se recosto en el sillón, hasta que sonara la alarma que lo despertaría a la hora en la que debía ir a la casa de Liz. El despertador sonaba una y otra vez, y por más que Zim se esforzaba, no podía levantarse, tenía bastante sueño despues de esa desgarradora jornada de trabajo duro. Pero, gracias a sus esfuerzos y a que su Pak le daba electrochoques, volvio es si, se puso su disfraz para ir a la cita que tenía con la humana. Al llegar a el hogar de Liz, sentía muchas ganas de volver a su casa, tenía más nervios de los que había tenido en toda su vida. Hasta que Liz abrio la puerta.**

**Hola, Alien, ¿Listo para la Presentación?-Preguntaba Liz un tanto retadora.**

**Si, supongo..-Decía Zim mientras entraba a la casa nervioso y se dirigía al cuarto de la Chica.**

**Bien, hablame de ti. ¿Qué te gusta?¿Qué no te Gusta? y otras cosas así.-Sonreía la Niña.**

**Bueno, para esto necesito que me prestes tu guitarra.-**

**Muy... Bien, tomala.-**

**Ok, mira, solo quiero que escuches y pongas atención, PORQUE SOLO LO DIRE UNA VEZ.-**

**Muy Bien, Empieza.-**

**Zim empezo a dar los acordes iniciales de la canción mientras sus garras sostenían sus brazos, para ayudarle a tocar la guitarra.**

**I'm Good at wasting time**

**I think lyrics need t rhyme**

**And you're not asking**

**But I'm trying to Conquer your World**

**I hate Chesse, of course in the Pizza,Please**

**And too in a home-made quesadilla**

**Otherwise it smells like feet to me too**

**And I,I really like when Irk looks like a toenail**

**And I love you when you Say my Name**

**If You wanna Know**

**Here it Goes**

**Gonna tell you this**

**The part of me that'll show if you're close**

**Gonna let you see everything**

**But remember that you asked for it**

**I'll try to do my best to impress**

**But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest**

**But you wanna know what lives in my brain**

**My Squeedly-Spooch,will you ask for it,for your perusing?**

**At times confusing, slightly amusing**

**Introducing Me**

**Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to**

**Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to**

**La la la la**

**La la la la la la la la, da**

**Zim se empezo a cansar de tocar la guitarra y dejo que las garras roboticas, hizieran todo solas mientras el simplemente cantaba.**

**I never trust in Dib the Baby-Worm**

**And I like to use to the word "Worm"**

**As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjetive **

**And I´ve never really been into Botts(Crusero Botts)**

**I like really the cool invasions from my people**

**And I miss my old MegaDoomer**

**I love the sound of Fear Screams**

**And Making Someone Cry**

**So, if you wanna know **

**Here it Goes**

**Gonna tell you this**

**The part of Me that'll show if you're close**

**Gonna Let you see everything**

**But remember that you asked for it**

**I'll Try to do my best to impress**

**But it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest**

**But you wanna Know what lives in my brain**

**My Squeedly-Spooch, will you ask for it, for your perusing?**

**At times confusing, hopefully amusing**

**Introducing Me **

**Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to**

**Doo doo, doo doo doo doo to**

**Doo doo doo doo**

**Introducing Me**

**Liz empezo a reir por la forma en la que Zim se había presentado.**

**Vaya, tu voz sonaba parecida a la de, Nick Jonas.-Decía Sorprendida y aún riendo.**

**Tengo talento, humana.-**

**Me gusto tu presentación, en serio querias conseguir una sonrisa mia, ¿Huh?-**

**Depende, ¿La conseguí?-**

**Eso podrías apostralo, Aliensito-**

**Liz y Zim empezarón a jugar a hacerse cosquillas entre ellos para pasar a otros temas de conversación, que no fueran la musica y los gustos. Hasta que Liz intento hacerle cosquillas al extratrerrestre y este solo cayo acostado en la cama debajo de Liz, ella solo puso sus brazos arriba del pecho del Irk como protección de aquella caida. Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, ellos solo lanzarón una mirada seductora al otro, como si estuvieran disfrutando ese momento, Zim sintio en la boca de su organo vital, un pequeño cosquilleo, y este aumentaba mientras se acercaba a la humana, sentía que su organo explotaria del puro placer al sentir los senos de la chica rosando su cuello y sus suaves manos tocando su rostro con ternura. El extraterrestre no podia perder esta oportunidad posiblemente unica y comenzo a tocar su sedoso cabello de una forma sensual, mientras ella comenzaba a jugar con sus antenas, y a besar y lamer su cuello, su legua humana empezo a avanzar hasta llegar a la boca del chico, el cual empezo a cerrar lentamente sus ojos mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la niña. Al fin la sentía completamente suya, nadie más podia hacer nada para separarlos. Un gemido salia de la garganta de Liz, por el simple hecho de estar recostada encima de Zim, hasta que sintio que sus genitales comenzarón a rosarse entre ellos. No podían contener más ese deseo que vivia dentro de ellos, aguardando por el momento justo para dejarlo salir a flote y que hiciera que ese momento, fuera un encuentro sensual de lo más placentero para ambos. Zim comenzo a bajar el tirante de la blusa de Liz lentamente, mientras ella seguia besandolo y tocando todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cintura, en donde comenzaba a sentir su pantalón, el cual la chica bajaba, para porvocar los sentidos del Alíen, Zim logro quitarle la blusa a la chica, la cual dejaba que el Irk hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, cuando termino de bajar su pantalón, Zim comenzo a morder la oreja de la humana, mientras ella solo seguía desnudandolo.**

**Eres mía, toda mia humana, y nunca seras de nadie más, le perteneces a Zim ahora...-Decía Zim con dificultad entre gemidos y orgasmos que la chica provocaba.**

**Si, soy toda tuya, tomame ahora que es el momento.- Respondío Liz con la misma dificultad que el extraterrestre.**

**Zim comenzo a desabrochar el sosten que traía puesto aquella chica, cuando empezo a sentir los redondos pechos en su cuello nuevamente, lo cual lo satisfacía mucho.**

**Cuando estubierón completamente desnudos, Liz se recosto en la cama mientras Zim lentamente se abalanzaba hacía su cuerpo sin ninguna prenda puesta, caricias, besos, abrazos, todo se desbordaba en ese momento para ambos chicos, los cuales estaban entregandose el uno al otro, sus miembros se empezarón a unir para que ese acto estubiera completo, sus gemidos de placer se volvian cada vez más fuertes, Zim sentía que al fín liberaba sus deseos de pasión, mientras la humana sentía lo mismo, no querian parar, sentian como podían probar el eden, pasarón horas en ese cuarto en el que los dos chicos se habían quedado dormidos, lo unico que cubriá sus cuerpos expuestos, era la piel de el otro, y sabanas blancas de la cama de Liz. **


	6. Chapter 6 Celos

**Capitulo 6**

**Liz desperto despues de una larga tarde de placer con el chico de sus sueños, todo había sido maravilloso.**

**Buen Día.-Dijo Liz despues de haber besado al alien en los labios para despertarlo.-O mejor dicho, Buenas Noches.**

**¿Qué? ¿Qué Hago aquí? ¡¿Y Por qué estoy desnudo?!-Se preguntaba el Alien hasta que ve a Liz al lado suyo.-Aaahhh... ¡Ya me Acorde!-Dijo con un tono travieso.**

**¡Ya Basta!-Decía Liz entre Risas.**

**Zim tiene que admitir humana, que haces un gran trabajo en la cama.-Dijo el Irken mientras acomodaba sus brazos atras de su nuca.**

**Gracias, supongo-Respondio Liz algo sonrojada mientras abrazaba su pecho desnudo.**

**Si, fue lo mejor que hubiera podido hacer con una humana.-**

**Si, Espera, ¡¿Qué?! Tu y Yo, lo... lo, lo.. ¡¿LO HICIMOS?!-Grito mientras se levantaba asustada.**

**Si, sientete con suerte de haberlo hecho con este increible invasor Irken.-**

**¡¿Con Suerte?! ¡Dime Que Hora Es Por Favor!-**

**No se que Hora es, el reloj esta en Mi pantalón.-**

**¿Y Donde esta tu Pantalón?-**

**No lo se, tu me los quitaste. ¡Miau!-**

**¡Aaagghh! ¡Yo los Busco!-Decía algo irritada la humana.-Espera.-Dijo antes de levantarse.-¡Necesito la sabana!-Quito la sabana del cuerpo de Zim y empezo a buscar su pantalón.**

**Esto es vergonzoso-Dijo Zim conun ligero sonrojo.-Además hace frio.-**

**¡Deja de lloriquear! ¿O acaso te quejabas cuando no tenias alguna cobija encima hace unas 3 horas? ¡Oh, ya recorde Porque! ¡Porque Yo era tu Cobija! Me tenias encima de ti y decias "No te Bajes, Quedate Ahí, ¡El gran Zim te lo Ordena!"-**

**Bueno, yo... ¡Sigue Buscando mi Pantalón!-**

**¡SI! ¡LO ENCONTRE! -Decía al tiempo que sacaba el pantalón de Zim de abajo de la cama. Hasta que la sabana cayo del cuerpo de Liz y la dejo expuesta.**

**Bien, se me cayo la sabana, pero, te pido Zim que olvides todo lo que estas viendo en este momento, y te tapes los ojos, mientras yo recojo la sabana y me la pongo de nuevo.- Dijo Liz algo nerviosa.**

**Si, lo que digas...-Decía Zim con una voz enbobada por estar viendo el cuerpo de Liz.**

**Solo, mira hacia el techo.-**

**Bien.-Decia Zim enojado mirando al techo.**

**Gracias, oye, aqui esta el reloj, el cual indica que son las... ¡9:30!-Decía Liz alarmada.**

**¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-**

**¿Qué hay de malo?¡¿QUÉ HAY DE MALO?! Mis padres llegan en unos cuantos minutos genio.**

**En eso, se escucha un ruido proveniente de abajo, era como si abrieran la puerta principal de la casa, se escuchaba una voz femenina que anunciba su llegada desde abajo.**

**¡Hija, ya llegamos!-Dijo la Madre de Liz.**

**O talvez ya llegarón a casa.-Dijo Liz.**

**La Humana iba a lanzar un grio de terror hasta que Zim se paro de la cama y le tapo la boca.**

**Shhhh. ¡¿Quieres que nos Descubran?!-Preguntaba que tengo que hacer, es ponerme la ropa lo más rapido que pueda y...-**

**¡Menos Charla y más Acción Don Juan!-Apresuraba Liz al Extraterrestre.**

**Muy Bien.-Dijo el, mientras se ponia la ropa interior y el pantalón.**

**Todo iba de acuerdo al plan hasta que se empezarón a escuchar los pasos de alguien que subia por la escalera.**

**Hija, ¿Estas Bien?-Decía el Padre de Liz mientras subía a su habitación.**

**Los dos chicos en el cuarto estaban totalmente alterados y asustados, Zim trataba de ponerse a toda velocidad su pantalón. Pero estaba demasiado ajustado y no podia hacerlo tan rapido. Liz empezo a ayudar al chico verde a ponerse su pantalón lo más rapido posible.**

**¡Ay! ¡Mi Squeedly-Spooch! Lo aplastas-Decía Zim casí sin aire.**

**¡Gordo! ¡Deberias dejar los Tacos!-Insultaba Liz.-**

**El padre de Liz estaba intentando abrir la puerta del cuarto de Liz.**

**¡Toma tu Vestido!-Susurraba Asustada la Niña.**

**¡No es un vestido, es una playera!-Dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana.**

**¡LO QUE SEA!-Dijo La humana agitada mientras empujaba a Zim a la ventana.**

**Zim se dejo caer por la ventana justo a tiempo, porque en ese instante el padre de Liz logro burlar la cerradura y pasar al cuarto de la chica.**

**Hija, ¿Porqué tienes esa sabana puesta?-Preguno su padre algo preocupado.**

**Uuumm.. estaba a punto de bañarme.-Dijo Liz nerviosa.**

**¡¿Sin preparar antes la tina?!-**

**¡Ah! Pfff.. ¡Claro! ¡Qué Tonta! Eso era lo que se me olvidaba.-Dijo Liz mientras se daba una palmada en la cabeza.**

**Bueno, solo queria saber si estabas bien.-**

**Si papi, ¡Mejor Que Nunca! Ahora si me permites un poco de privacidad conmigo misma, PorFavor.**

**Claro, Oh, antes queria decirte algo.-**

**¿Qué pasa?-**

**Dib me dijo que Zim era un chico "Malvado", no se cuales son los terminos exactos de los jovenes hoy en día, pero, solo deja de acercartele tanto.-**

**Descuida Papá, no habra un día en el que me le acerque más que hoy.-Decía Liz entre dientes.**

**¿Que quieres Decir?-**

**Terminos Adolecentes, Papá. Además, no creas tanto en lo que te dice la gente, como en, ¡La Canción de Porta! Si, la que dice:**

**En Boca de Tantos-Dijo la niña mientras empieza a hacer como rapero.-Cualquier Mentira afronto, En boca de Tantos, Te crees Todo lo que Cuentan.-**

**Hija, tambien deja de escuchar a Porta.-**

**No te prometo Nada.-Decía Liz mientras se dirijia al baño.**

**¡He escuchado sus canciones!-Decía el Profesor, mientras salia de la habitación.**

**¡Sigo sin prometer nada!-**

**Liz decidio hacer caso a su mentira y fue a darse un baño, además de que se sentia algo sucia por haber hecho lo que hizo en la tarde pero hasta ella admitia que le había gustado. Zim aún corria lejos de aquella casa, iba por la calle oscura sin su "Playera" puesta, empezo tranquilizar su caminar y a alagarse a si mismo.**

**Si, Zim, ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Y valla que lo hiciste!-**

**Iba aminando muy feliz por la calle cuando encuetra a Dib, el cual había salido a caminar para hablar con el mismo.**

**¡Zim! ¡¿Por Qué no traes puesta el vestido?!- Pregunto Dib.**

**¡Que no es un Vestido! Oye ¿En serio quieres saber?-**

**Pues, si, ¡Anda cuentame!-**

**Bueno, cierta humana que a convivido un buen tiempo con migo, estaba en un cuarto junto a Zim, ella callo encima de Zim y empezarón a desvestirse y a besarse.-**

**¡Ay Zim! ¡Eso no es verdad! Digo, ¡¿Qué chica seria tan estupida como para tener sexo contigo?!-**

**Pues, resulta que esta "Estupida" por la que tu preguntas es, nadie más que la tierna y linda Liz, hija de los colegas de tu padre.-Dijo Zim y miro a Dib orgulloso.**

**¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Con Liz No!-**

**Pues puedes creer lo que quieras Larva, solo te dire, que ella es muy buena en ese tipo de cosas.-**

**¡Ya Basta Zim! ¡Cierra tu gran y horrible boca verde!-Dijo Dib para despues soltarle un puñetazo en la boca y salir corriendo.**

**Bien ¡Huye cobarde!-Dijo Zim mientras se levantaba adolorido del suelo.**

**Dib llego a su casa sintiendo un sabor amargo en su boca y un pequeño dolor en su estomago, que se hacía más grande mientras más pensaba en lo que Zim le habia contado. Sentia incontables ganas de soltarse a llorar, las lagrimas salian de sus ojos amielados. Pero trato de contenerlas hasta llegar a su habitación, no sentia fuerzas, se sentia muy debil y con ganas de solo quedarse acostado en su cama. Sentia como su vida se iba destrozando en millones de pedazos, hasta hacerse polvo, sentia una gran impotencia, no podia evitar pensar en aquella linda niña que había conocido, ahora ya no podia hacer nada para tenerla a su lado, Zim había ganado la batalla esta vez. Despues de haber llorado por un buen rato, sintio un ardor que provenia de su estomago y llegaba a su cabeza, sintio como la sangre se calentaba, y su corazón latia cada vez más rapido, su pulso se aceleraba hasta el punto en el que toda la parte de su muñeca comenzaba a saltar. Solo queria ver sufrir a ambos, queria que pagaran por todo lo que lo hicierón pasar. La rabia en el chico era incontrolable, la paranoia no desaparecia de su mente, estaba completamente consumido en su interior, eso pensaba hasta que se tranquilizo y sintio que nada en el mundo importaba ya, para el ninguna cosa en el mundo tenía sentido.**

**Lo que sentia en ese momento, eran los celos que habia tenido un gran efecto en el chico.**


	7. Chapter 7 Como Romeo y Julieta

**Capitulo 7 Como Romeo y Julieta**

**Al día siguiente de lo que habia pasado en la casa de la humana, Liz decidio visitar a su chico especial, pues despues de lo que hicierón esa noche, obviamene no iban a quedar solo como amigos. **

**Bien, espero que a Zim no le moleste que vaya a visitarlo.- Se decia Liz mientras arreglaba su cuarto ese soleado domingo.**

**La chica se encamino a la casa del Alienijena, para poder hablar un rato con el, sin ninguna prisa. Cuando llego, fue sorprendente que el pequeño robot de Zim abriera la puerta un poco preocupado.**

**El amo se siente un poco mal ¿Podrias ayudarlo?- Decia Gir mientras tenia su ceño fruncido de una forma triste.**

**¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Zim!- Dijo la chica alterada mientras entraba a la casa para ver como estaba el chico que tanto queria.**

**Liz vio que el estaba recostado en el sillón, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo que tenía cerca de su boca. Tenía un ojo ligeramente morado e hinchado, le faltaban algunos dientes y una de sus antenas estaba maltratada.**

**¡Zim! Dulzura, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntaba Liz **

**No humana, no me siento muy bien.-Respondío Zim adolorido.**

**¡¿Quien rayos te hizo esto?!-**

**Bueno, no tendrias que preocuparte mucho, pero, despues de que le conte a Dib lo que hicimos anoche, se puso como loco y me dio un puñetazo en la boca.-**

**¡Dib!-**

**Pero luego, llego tu padre y me dijo muy seriamente "No te le vuelvas a acercar a mi hija" me dio otro puñetazo, pero ese fue en el ojo, y luego se fue.-**

**¡Tengo muchas cuentas pendientes que arreglar con esos dos!-Decía la niña mientras se levantaba del suelo.**

**¡Espera!-Dijo el Irken debil desdes el sillón mientras tomaba la mano de su humana.-¡No te vayas! Por favor, quedate aquí, conmigo, eso me hara sentir mejor.-Dijo mientras sonreia y acariciaba con sus dedos enguantados la mano de Liz.**

**Liz sintio un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonrío nerviosa, luego beso la frente de aquel chico verde para hacerle sentir mejor, mientras tomaba una almohada que tenia al alcanze, la acomodaba debajo de la cabeza de Zim, y ponía sus antenas en una posición apropiada.**

**Y... ¿Ahora eres la chica de Zim?- Preguntaba el alien con una sonrisa traviesa.**

**Supongo, si eso quieres.- Respondía Liz mientras reía.**

**Bien, porque si decías que no, no iba a dejarte salir de esta casa.-**

**Yo no me iba a resistir a tus encantos.-**

**La terricola comenzo a acariciar la frente de el Extraterrestre mientras el empezo a relajarse y acurrucarse en el sillón, no sin antes recibir un dulce beso de la chica. Pasarón unos cuantos minutos de ternura mutua, hasta que Liz recordo que tenía pendientes con los dos culpables de el estado en el que se encontraba Zim.**

**¡Tengo que irme!- Dijo Liz alterada mientras soltaba la mano de su querido alien y se ponía de pie.**

**¡¿Tan pronto?!- Preguntaba Zim.**

**Ya te lo dije, debo hacer que esos dos paguen por lo que te hicierón.-**

**Pero, ya no te puedo ver más, ¿No recuerdas la amenaza de tu padre?-**

**Hhhmmm... Tienes razón, bien, ¿Que tal si nos vemos en secreto? -**

**Me gusta la idea, pero ¿Cómo?-**

**¡Simple!-Dijo Liz mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño telecomunicador y se lo ponia en la mano a Zim.-Lo unico que tienes que hacer es llamarme cuando quieras verme y yo inventare alguna excusa estupida para salir de casa e ir a verte.-**

**¡Eres inteligente!-**

**Lo se, me lo dicen mucho, bueno, nos vemos.-**

**Adios.**

**Liz puso dirección a la casa de Dib para arreglar algunos asuntitos con el. Toco el timbre de aquella casa mientras preparaba su cara más tierna para dar una impresión de que no iba a hacerle nada malo al cabezón. El Profesor Membrana abrio la puerta mientras miraba sorprendido a Liz.**

**Holis, Profesor Membrana, ¿Dib esta en Casa?- Pregunto Liz.**

**Claro Liz, solo, yo... uummm.. Voy a Avisarle.-**

**Ok, yo espero.-**

**El Profesor Membrana fue corriendo dramaticamente dentro de la casa para informarle Dib de la inesperada visita. Dib tambien recibio una gran sorpresa al oir la noticia, así que fue lo más rapido posible a recibir a la chica.**

**Hola Liz.- Dijo Dib feliz.**

**Ahorra saliva y ven aca.-Dijo Liz molesta.**

**¿Qué pasa?-**

**¿Porque golpeaste a Zim ayer?-**

**Bueno yo...-**

**¿Sabes que? ¡Olvidalo! Solo, no lo hagas más, ¿si?-**

**¡¿Como no enojarme si te violo?!-**

**¡Puede que yo quise que lo hiciera!-**

**Tu...¿ Querias Hacerlo?-**

**Si, y ciertamente me gusto.-**

**¡Bien! ¡Pero ni pienses en venir a pedirme ayuda cuando tengas Smeets con el! ¡Los Smeets son los bebes de su raza!-Dijo el chico enojado mientras entraba a su casa.**

**¡Oh, no necesitare ayuda, tendre dos Smeets muy lindos con el! ¡Y se llamaran Vince y Natally!-Grito mientras se dirijia a su casa.**

**Cuando llego a su casa encontro a su papá muy tranquilo, hasta que la vio tan intranquila.**

**¡¿Qué pasa nena?!-**

**¡¿Porque le diste un puñetazo a Zim ayer?!-**

**Oye, era la mejor amenaza para que dejara en paz a mi niña especial.-**

**¡¿Pero que no piensas en lo que le pudiste provocar?! ¡Hiciste que se quedara herido en su sillón!-**

**¡Pues lo siento por el! Pero despues de lo que me dijo Dib, no quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar Jamas.-**

**¡Bien!- Liz fue corriendo a su cuarto molesta.**

**La chica se se sentia completamente destrozada, mientras estaba acostada en su cama, pensando en como haria para poder ver a Zim. Hasta que su comunicador empezo a vibrar.**

**Hola Zim.-**

**Hola Liz, hey, tengo una idea, podria ir a tu casa todas las noches, mientras tus padres duermen, así no impediran que este contigo.-**

**¡¿Qué?! ¿Como Romeo y Julieta?-**

**¡¿Tu tambien leiste sobre esos dos?!-**

**Zim, es una novela de fama mundial.**

**Si, debi tomar en cuenta las 25,000 visitas a esa pagina, bien, ire esta noche, a las 12:00 p.m, ¡No te quedes dormida!-**

**Muy bien, lo prometo, nos vemos a las 12:00 p.m-**

**Liz decidio prepararse para su chico y sorprenderlo haciendo que su aspecto cambiara un poco. Fue a tomar un largo baño, tan largo y relajante, que se olvido de la hora y salio del baño apresurada. **

**Zim escalaba aquella casa de dos pisos pensando en la niña hasta que llego a su habitación, y vio que la chica apenas se estaba poniendo su ropa, al ver ese cuerpo desnudo otra vez, tan sensual como lo recordaba, no pudo resistir y se cayó de la rama a la que estaba sujeto. Liz no se había dado cuenta de que el Irk la vijilaba hasta que escucho el sonido de una rama romperse y decidio asomarse por la ventana, su sorpresa fue, ver a su novio en el suelo, nuevamente lesionado, mientras lo escuchaba decir: "¡No me arrepiento de nada!" La chica sonrío tiernamente mientras decía: " Bueno Romeo, no salio como esperabamos, ¿O si?". Zim volvia en si, para ver a la humana aun en toalla viendolo con un mirada enamorada, decidio usar sus garras robot para ascender hasta donde estaba la chica de sus sueños, mientras se quitaba toda la basura de su peluquín, descubrio que tenia una rosa un poco aplastada, como un gesto romantico, tomo la mano de Liz y le puso la rosa en ella. Liz se sintio tan alagada que lo tomo de la barbilla e hizo que los labios verdes de ese Alien se juntaran con los suyos, aun sin palabras se entendian perfectamente, sabiendo que no debian hacer ruido, o si no, los padres de la humana despertarian y arruinarian aquel romantico momento.**


	8. Chapter 8 La verdad Sale a la Luz

**Capitulo 8 La verdad sale a La Luz**

**Zim y Liz se veian cada noche de la misma forma, "Clandestinamente". Así podian demostrarse su amor, todos los días, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar y de la misma manera. Liz a veces se sentia asustada, por el hecho de saber que desobedecía a sus padres, pero el amor que sentía hacia el Irken era mucho más grande que su temor. Siguierón con esa tecnica durante 3 largas y romanticas semanas, hasta que una noche, en el balcón, como cada media noche, Liz esperaba a su chico, el llego como siempre puntual, hasta que la niña no pudo soportar más la idea de que su novio se arriesgara a caer y lastimarse de nuevo, solo para poder verla una vez más.**

**Oye, cielo.- Decía Liz con un tono enamorado.**

**Dime, mi no tan apestosa humana.- Respondió Zim alagado.**

**He estado pensando, en los riesgos que corres al venir hasta mi balcón, solo para que podamos estar juntos.-**

**Si, eso lo se.-**

**Y, se me ocurrio que podrias, no se, quedarte en mi cuarto conmigo, solo por un rato.-**

**Interesante, volver a ese lugar. ¡Bien! ¡Lo hare!-**

**¡YAY! ¡Entra, vamos!- Dijo Liz contenta mientras brincaba de alegría y dejaba pasar a aquel alien por la ventana.**

**Ambos se recostarón en la cama, entre las mismas sabanas que habías presenciado lo que ocurrio hace unas noches atras. Los dos se miraban enamorados, sin lanzar una palabra, pues con una pequeña mirada, lo decían todo.**

**Liz, ¿Recuerdas, lo que paso aquí?-Pregunto Zim sonrojado.**

**¡¿De qué Hablas?!- Cuestiono Liz "Confundida" mientras se levantaba ligeramente de su cama.**

**Tu sabes... Besos, caricias, todo eso...-Dijo el Extraterrestre completamente apenado.**

**Hahahaha, Si, lo recuerdo muy bien, aunque aún no se porque te sigues sonrojando al hablar del tema.-**

**Bueno, porque, somos algo pequeños y... no debimos, hacerlo.-**

**Bien, en eso tienes razón, pero, ¡¿Eso que importa?! Ya paso, olvidalo por ahora.-**

**Claro, eso hare.-Dijo Zim mientras volvía a recostarse.**

**El Chico Irken empezo a acercarsele a la humana y espontaneamente empezo a poner su mano sobre su hombro, la chica entendío la indirecta y comenzo a acurrucarse lentamente entre los acogedores brazos del Alien, para luego de un rato quedar completamente dormidos hasta que llego el amanecer, Apenas comenzo a despertar Liz, vio el cuerpo de Zim cerca de ella, recostado somnioliento en su cama. Era la primera vez que lo veía así de tierno, cuando ella empezo a juguetear con sus antenas el Extraterrestre comenzo a reir en sueños mientras balbuseaba cosas como "¡Cosquillas!", "Esas se piden primero" o "Más a la izquierda" hasta que desperto para ver quien era la que estaba provocandolo tanto.**

**Ah, Entonces tu estabas tocando mis antenas, ¡¿huh?!-**

**Tal vez... Lo siento, es que es en realidad divertido y tenía curiosidad de ver que pasaba.-**

**Cuando algun Irken toca las antenas de su pareja, es por deseo sexual, ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con lo de hace 3 semanas? No lo dudo, una vez que pruebas a Zim, ya no quieres dejarlo ir.- Decía Zim orgulloso y pretencioso.**

**¡Oh Callate!- Se burlo Liz y despues lanzo una almohada a la cara del Chico.**

**Cuando su padre escucho tal escandalo en el cuarto de su hija por la mañana, no dudo en ir a investigar que ocurria. Cuando abrio la puerta se sorprendío al ver que en la cama estaban Zim y Liz en medio deuna pelea de almohadas. Los tres quedarón en Shock hasta que Liz trato de romper el hielo saludando a su Papá con un gracioso "¡Holis!"**

**Buenos Días, Profesor, ¿Se une a la pelea?- Preguntaba nervioso Zim.**

**¡¿Qué hace este mequetrefe aquí?!-Gritaba el padre muy molesto.**

**¡Papá, puedo explicartelo!-**

**¡No Liz, esto es el colmo! ¡Nos mudamos ahora mismo!- Decía el Profesor mientras tomaba de la mano a su hija.**

**¡NO! ¡Papá, Porfavor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No hagas esto!- Decía la chica con lagrimas en los ojos mientras bajaba las escaleras con su padre.**

**¡Profesor, Espere! ¡ALTO!- Gritaba Zim desesperado mientras bajaba las escaleras detras del padre de Liz.**

**Liz trataba de separarse de su padre para correr abrazar al chico que tanto amaba, y hacer como que nada había pasado, envolverse entre sus brazos hasta que ambos quedaran inseparables. Pero entre llantos de desesperación, gritaba, pataleaba, todo para que su padre recapacitara y la dejara libre de aquel martirio, que era estar lejos de su Zim. Hasta que el Irk se puso en frente de el Profesor para intentar pararlo.**

**¡BASTA! ¡Zim exije su atención! Profesor, se que usted creé que yo no soy alguien bueno para su hija, porque el cabezón de Dib se lo dijo, pero, si le creé eso a el, significa que no confía en su hija. La verdad, ella queria guardar el secreto de nuestra relación para que no hubiera ningun daño en mi, pero creo que hoy tengo que revelar mi identidad.- Dijo Zim mientras se quitaba el peluquín y los lentes de contacto.- Si, soy un Alienijena de el Planeta Irken, que fue enviado en una misión de conquista mundial, pero, ya no puedo seguir intentando, gracias a su hija cambie, lo unico que quiero es, estar a su lado, antes creia que los humanos eran una especie inferior, pero, ella me hizo ver la realidad, así que, puede cortar mi Squedly-Spooch en mil pedazos y venderlos a los Museos que quiera, pero, Por favor, si va a hacerlo, deme un minuto más con su hija, la chica que cambio mi vida.-**

**El Profesor quedo impactado con lo que Zim le había dicho, mientras soltaba a Liz, para que despues Zim le diera un gran abrazo, La chica lloraba incontrolablemente.**

**¡Zim, no debiste hacerlo! Gracias...-**

**Tenía que hacerlo, era por nosotros.-Susurro mientras besaba la frente de su humana.**

**Zim, demostraste que en serio, amas a mi hija, y supongo que, no importa que tanto haga para separarlos, ustedes hayaran la forma de estar juntos, así que, no hay problema. Pueden estar juntos.-Dio el padre de Liz.**

**¡Papá, Gracias!-Dijo Liz al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su padre y tomaba a Zim de la mano.**

**Ambos salierón juntos de esa casa, para que todo el mundo supiese lo felices que eran juntos. Zim fue a su base, mientras llamaba a los Altos para contarles todo lo sucedido, Liz estaba escondida para poder sorprender a los lideres de su chico.**

**¿Y Ahora que rayos quieres,Zim?- Preguntaba el Más Alto Rojo con indiferencia.**

**Mis altos, he decidido abandonar la misión, ¡Encontre otra cosa de la que me debo ocupar más!- Dijo Zim alegre.**

**Bueno, pero si es algún MegaDoomer o algo así, solo no lo traigas al planeta.-Dijo el Más Alto Purpura.**

**Es mejor que eso mis Altisimos, en realidad es, que ya tengo una pareja.-**

**Oye, ¿Creés que tanto tiempo solo le haya afectado?-Pregunto con discresión Rojo a Purpura.**

**No lo Se, pero, ¡Me asusta!- Respondío Purpura. Bien Zim, si en realidad tienes "Novia", enseñanosla.-**

**Por supuesto, mis Altos... Liz, ven acá, ya es hora.-**

**Los más altos se burlaban del pequeño Invasor hasta que de la nada salio una linda chica a saludarlos. Los más altos se quedarón boquiabiertos de lo que veian.**

**Zim, ¿Ella es...real?- Pregunto Purpura**

**Si, por suerte lo es.-**

**Bueno mis altos, es un placer, pero Zim tiene que colgar, tiene unos asuntos pendientes conmigo.-Dijo Liz con un tono travieso mientras tomaba a Zim por el cuello de su camisa.**

**Los veo más tarde.-Dijo Zim apresurado y corto la transmición.**

**Entonces... ¿Quieres que jugemos un rato en tu habitación?-Pregunto Liz seductormente.**

**Pero, no somos Smeets ni e... ¡Oh, ya entiendo!- Dijo Zim interesado.**


End file.
